<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusty Blue by Zarl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373512">Dusty Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl'>Zarl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusty Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“后来?你问我后来?哪有什么后来，我被永远困在了那一天。晚钟敲响时白鸽惊起，扑扇的翅膀遮住了霞光。它们飞过树梢的时候有叶片落下，簌簌地落在他身旁。他打从一开始就喜欢坐在树下的长椅上，那一天也是。洒了金箔的夕阳透过树隙影影绰绰地将他切割成一小块一小块的光和影。他坐在长椅上看书，我站在树林外边看他，我们只隔着一条小路和一束夕阳。然而吉光片羽，稍纵即逝，哪怕我站在长椅前，我也看不到他了，那本书还在，摊开放着，奥登的诗行在层层的灰尘和枯叶下永久地盘桓着，</p><p>“‘If equal affection can not be，Let the more loving one be me.’那到底是什么意思呢，我在树林里站了那么久啊，伸出手的时候什么也触碰不到。腐烂了的落叶渗入泥土，化为养料，当它们滋养的新叶也落下时，我还是一个人站在林荫的尽头。</p><p>“多少人和我说，说叶落归根是生命的延续，可我只知道腐泥永远也只能是腐泥。绿色褪去了，和他的瞳色一般典雅的绿色褪去了，它们永远也见不到下一个鎏金的夏天了。</p><p>“我在树林里站了多久呢？雨水打湿了那首诗，又由日光接手潮湿，铅墨渐渐消失于白鸽的扑棱和淤泥的溅染，连纸页的皱褶都被抚平。我知道他不会再出现了，我把我们的诗遗失了，所以那双绿色的眼睛甚至都不会出现于我的梦中……上帝多幽默啊！我清醒的时候，它们无处可寻却无处不在，我在哪里都看得到它们，可就在我的梦里，连我的潜意识都不屑于欺骗我。”</p><p>老人平静地对我叙述，我想他在他华丽而空旷的大宅里曾经一遍一遍地对自己表白不知是真实还是虚构的过去，他的叙述逻辑混乱，掐头去尾，我却觉得他将这份自白准备了多年。它存在的意义与我无关，我只是老人情绪的一个载体，我隐隐感觉到，当我走出这个荒凉的庄园，我很快就什么也不会记得。所以我只是捧着盛着红茶的银酒杯坐在沙发上，在大宅巨大的落地窗奉送而来的午后的阳光里，假装专注地看着老人。</p><p>其实我不怎么需要假装。他低着头，花白又有些稀疏的长发以近乎可笑的严谨束于脑后，这个枯槁的老人不曾正眼看过我。</p><p>于是我又审视了一遍客厅。大而空旷，枝形吊灯的水晶灯坠在阳光下闪烁着黯淡的光，一同闪烁的还有吊灯上密集的蛛网。</p><p>蛛网向着房间的四处衍生，当我的目光跟随几簇蛛丝被吸引到它们联接的照片时，我看到了蒙尘的相框里两个并肩而站的年轻人。个子稍高一点的男孩发色浅淡，在灰黯的玻璃后看不太清楚，他的眼睛大概是蓝色，可能因为玻璃上的污浊，泛着一层灰。</p><p>他旁边的男孩面孔被蛛网给遮蔽，只看到一头黑发凌乱着四下支楞。</p><p>我想看清楚却始终看不清楚。当沉默蔓延着侵袭了整个房间，我才意识到不管老人想表达什么，他已经说完了。我和他自己都将将他的自白带进坟墓。因为虽然我什么也听不懂，但也直觉他不会将这段剖白再复述一遍。</p><p>我慌忙站起身：“谢谢您的招待，我很喜欢听您讲的故事，但我还得赶上回城的火车，”</p><p>我想再说些什么，但我该说些什么呢？我笨拙地向他鞠躬，“再见了！”</p><p>他沉默地从站起身，没有对我粗鲁的告别作出什么评价。他将我送到门边，终于正眼看着我，他说：“谢谢你，年轻人。”</p><p>我看到了他的眼睛，不同于他周身枯朽的、行将腐烂的气质。它们既不浑浊也不苍老。</p><p>我想起史诗里一遍一遍地被描摹的，雅典娜女神的眼睛。</p><p>灰蓝色的眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>